


taking my time

by ciuucalata



Series: how would you feel? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAG OKAY, Keith is confused about feelings, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, and Lance is very understanding, oh and they're also at a party, that's all the fic tbh, umm I honestly don't know what to tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: Keith wonders briefly if right now is really the best moment to talk to Lance about their feelings but he knows that he has seen Lance in worst drunken situations and he always woke up with a nasty hangover but memories all intact."We kinda need to talk."





	taking my time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> don't ask me what this is because i honestly have no idea... one day i saw a prompt and i thought: man this would work really well for this au and... and this is what came to life from two simple lines
> 
> obviously this is not the first part from Keith's pov but it's on the way i just need some motivation to actually finish it lmao
> 
> anyway, I recommend reading the first part before this one just to clarify the situation Keith is and why he is so helpless when it comes to his feelings(and for those that already read it, this happens right after the fifth part)
> 
> also warning but english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes

Keith isn’t really the type of person that has a good time at parties. This is one of the reasons he doesn’t often goes to them, the other is that he is a loner that doesn’t like change. And maybe the scowl he has on his face when people try to socialize with him doesn’t really help. But all these things just take him back to the main reason.

He isn’t the type of person that has a good time at parties. But, like for everything, there are some exceptions. The parties his friends throw sometimes, for example. And of course, birthdays.

And this is why, right now, he is at Allura’s apartment, sulking on the couch because his roommate decided that it was a good time to ignore him and have some fun on his own.

_Stop it_ , he scolds himself and tries to wipe the frown away. _Just because Lance is in love with you doesn’t mean that he has to spend all his time with your sorry ass. An ass who rejected him and may or may not feel the same way_.

He frowns again before groaning and he lets his head fall back, hitting the couch still whining to himself.

“Why are you like this?” he whispers, hoping that the couple sitting beside him on the couch doesn’t hear him thanks to the loud music coming from the speakers implanted in the living room walls.

He sighs again and closes his eyes, trying to calm down as he listens to the chatter from around the room. It’s somehow louder than the music and for some reason that is comforting to Keith. But, even with all these loud noises that try to drown out eachother, he can still hear Lance’s laugh. It’s clear and Keith can’t really pinpoint where the other boy is, but he knows that he isn’t in the living room.

Keith listens to Lance’s laugh and can’t stop the small smile that appears on his lips. It’s familiar and lovely, it’s movie nights spent commenting the movie rather than watching it, it’s silly races that start innocently but finish with real competitiveness, it’s his favorite sound and one that makes Keith always feel at home.

“Fuck!”

It’s thoughts like this that make Keith confused about what he feels towards Lance. Most of the time he is okay, he feels normal, there’s no strange feelings making his heart flutter in his chest. But there are times, where this okay and normal becomes something that Keith finds endearing, that makes his eyes soften and his smile curl with fondness. And Keith is once again left questioning his feelings for Lance.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to have feelings for Lance. God, he’d do anything to have that smile shine for him as bright as when it did around Lance's exes. The thing is though, that he wants to make sure that he has feelings for Lance before he does anything rush. And...maybe… he is also a little scared because he doesn’t want to lose a friendship as important as Lance’s.

“Hey, buddy!” someone greets him, falling beside him in the couch and making Keith jump a little. He turns his head, still on the back of the couch, towards Hunk and smiles at his friend.

“Hi!”

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Hunk asks and he laughs because they both know that it’s such a Lance thing to ask.

Keith smiles too but thinking about Lance makes him frown again and when Hunk notices the quick expression change, he asks him what’s wrong with just a look. Keith sighs through his nose before asking, “Hunk, you are Lance’s best friend, right?”

“Yup. Just like you are.” Hunk takes a sip from his drink and looks at Keith with a curious glint but says nothing more.

“Well, yeah, I know. But, like, you’ve known him longer than I did.”

“Doesn’t make you less important, Keith.”

Keith smiles once again at Hunk and straightens before thanking him. “Pep talks are always welcomed but not what I wanted right now. I just feel the need to talk to you about something.”

Hunk hums as he drinks from his cup but, once again, says nothing more. He lets Keith do it on his own, at his own pace and this is why Hunk is one of Keith’s favorite people.

“It’s about Lance.”

Still nothing.

“He’s in love with me, which of course you know ‘cause you are his best friend.”

Hunk just nods at him.

“And I… I’m really flattered by it because Lance is an amazing person, one of the best I know. I” -he takes a breath in and lets it out slowly- “shit, I just never expected it. His confession was so sudden and it made me really happy. And… and… and he’s really understanding when it comes to my feelings which I am forever grateful for. But-”

“But you don’t feel the same way,” Hunk interrupts him, a sad look in his eyes and it reminds Keith of the first time he was forced to reject Lance.

“You see!” Keith bursts, standing up suddenly and turning around to face Hunk with a frown on his face. “See! This is the problem! I’m not sure what I’m feeling! I was really, really happy -and still am- when Lance told me he’s in love with me but I never thought about him that way. There are times, though, that I look at him and I feel like flowers are blooming inside of me. As if he is the sun and I’m a sunflower, always following his light like I need it. And there are times when I look at him and everything’s normal, but there are times when he does mundane things, like doing the dishes or naps on the couch, and I can’t help but feel like a wave crushed into me and it fills me up with… with… something. I don’t know what it is but it’s there and it kills me because it feels so right and natural yet I can’t name it.”

Keith says all of that almost in one breath, letting out all the thoughts he’s been boxing up for months now. And it feels good, it feels freeing, but he’s still just as confused as before.

Hunk smiles knowingly at him but Keith ignores it.

“Well,” Hunk begins leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and both hands on his drink in front of him. “I think you should tell Lance all that you told me right now. I’m sure he’ll help you sort out all of your feelings.”

“I wanna do it on my own, though. I want to be sure that when I tell Lance that I’m in love with him, I mean it a hundred percent.”

“Keith, talk to Lance. That’s the only way you can sort out your feelings. And like this he can understand your point of view better. You can both help yourself overcome this, but only if you talk.”

Keith raises an unconvinced eyebrow at him and Hunk does the same thing. They look at eachother for what feels like a long time but Keith is sure only a few ticks passed by. He gives up with a sigh.

“You’re right. Yeah, yeah. Of course you’re right.”

Hunk smirks and shrugs. “I know. Now please go talk to Lance. I promise you that you both will feel better after this talk.”

“Sounds fake but okay,” Keith jokes before turning on his heels and walking towards the kitchen, where he thought Lance’s laugh came from when he heard it last time.

“DON’T YOU DARE MEME ME, KOGANE!” Hunk shouts in his wake and it makes Keith laugh while he makes his way through the sea of people.

When he finally steps inside the kitchen, he breathes better. Not as many people and not as hot in here, but it does smell a lot like expensive alcohol and beer. Keith isn’t sure now if he prefers it here where there are only handful of people or back there where it smells better.

“KEITH!” Lance calls him, having noticed him before Keith could like always.

Keith turns towards Lance’s voice and smiles back just as bright when he sees Lance beaming at him. He is with Shay and Pidge, and the both smile at him as he makes his way towards them.

“Hey!” he greets them all. “Do you guys mind if I steal Lance for a few moments?”

Pidge looks at him with a smirk while Shay smiles sweetly and shakes her head.

“Thanks,” he says and turns towards Lance who’s still smiling at him.

“And what if i don’t wanna go with you, pretty boy?”

Keith feels a flush taking over his face as Lance’s new pet name but he still rolls his eyes at his roommate.

“Fine, fine,” Lance laughs and steps beside Keith before putting an arm around his shoulders. “Steal me away, Keef.”

“Call me that one more time, and I’ll drop your ass here on the kitchen floor.”

Lance gasps and looks at him with wide eyes. “You wouldn’t dare…” -Lance makes a pause and Keith narrows his eyes at him because he knows exactly what will follow- “ _Keef_.”

Keith is honestly so tempted to follow his own empty promise but they both know it’s not gonna happen. Instead, he sighs and puts an arm around Lance’s waist to keep him up because he started sliding down. Keith looks down at him with flat eyes and after Lance searches his face for a moment or two, he grins at the other boy.

Keith feels something funny tickling inside of him but he smothers it down.

“Y’know,” Lance starts, straightening again so that he stands taller than Keith, which means their faces now are a little too close. His breath reeks of alcohol but Keith ignores that too. “I bet you could carry me like a princess for a long time.”

Keith is confused by this sudden declaration but soon he’s laughing. “Of course I can do that. You’re only skin and bones. Pidge could carry you too.”

“I prefer not attempting it but true,” Pidge says from their place on the kitchen counter and it makes both boys turn to look at them surprised as if they even forgot they were there. Pidge realizes that and gives Keith a knowing smile.

Keith glares at them because _this is already the second time it happens this night and if someone doesn’t tell me what they know I’m gonna go mad._

Lance recovers quickly from this interruption and turns his attention back to Keith, a smirk already on his lips. “Is that a challenge, Kogane?”

“Why is everything a challenge for you?” Keith sighs and tugs Lance towards the door, but not before nodding at Shay and Pidge. “Also, did you perhaps forget my real name? Because all you call me lately is either _pretty boy_ or _Kogane_.”

“Hmm, maybe I could do that if you carried me.”

Keith barks out a laugh and stop right in front of the door frame before he looks incredulous down at Lance who just grins at him. “And why would I do that for your drunk ass?”

“Because you… care about me?” Lance suggests, sounding a little unsure and that makes Keith frown. “And also because you want me to call your real name so you have to carry me.”

Suddenly, Lance lets go of Keith and opens his arms, as if he’s the one that is supposed to carry Keith. “I know you want to,” Lance taunts, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith has always been powerless when it comes to Lance’s provocations and, with so little impulse control, he always gave in to them. The fancy drink he had earlier sure isn’t helping him now either. He gives Lance one last unimpressed look before he stoops down, putting an arm on Lance’s back and one under his knees, and lifts him up bridal styles just like he asked.

Lance lets out a surprised yelp, clearly not expecting Keith to actually do it. He puts his arms around Keith’s neck and holds onto him tightly, but what makes Keith laugh loudly are Lance’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“Happy now, _princess_?”

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Lance gapes making Keith chuckle.

“Weren't you the one asking for it?”

“Yeah, b-but…” Lance trails off as he looks anywhere but at Keith while Keith ignores everything but the other boy’s cute reaction. Lance lets out a whine and hides his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. “This is so not fair.”

Keith lets out an amused puff of air and rolls his eyes. “Life’s not fair, Lance.”

Lance moves his head away from his hiding place and looks at Keith with furrowed brows. “Deja-vu,” he mumbles, looking at Keith as if he has the answer to the confusion in his eyes. “You spend way too much time with Hunk.”

Keith hums before he smirks at Lance. “Jealous?”

“Umm, yeah?” Lance replies quickly, like it’s the most obvious answer. “We live together. You should be spending most of your time with me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith sighs shaking his head. He slowly sets Lance back on his feet and, when the taller boy sways slightly, he puts a hand on his lower back. “But seriously now,” he starts and Lance looks at him with flushed cheeks and small smile on his lips, eyes shining from all the drinks he probably had until now.

Keith wonders briefly if right now is really the best moment to talk to Lance about their feelings but he knows that he has seen Lance in worst drunken situations and he always woke up with a nasty hangover but memories all intact.

“We kinda need to talk.”

Lance’s smile doesn’t disappear but Keith thinks he sees his eyes become sharper as they search his face. “Okay, buddy.” And just with that Lance turns on his heels and starts walking away from the kitchen, knowing that Keith will follow him. Keith does so with a fond smile directed to Lance’s back.

After almost a year of being roommates and even more than that of being friends, they got better at knowing what the other needed without asking. That’s exactly what Lance did right now: left a crowded place because he knew that Keith preferred quiet places and needed them to gather his thoughts better.

As he follows Lance through the living room to Allura’s bedroom, he catches Shiro’s eyes who looks surprised at them but Keith lets him be confused on his own. He also meets Hunk’s eyes and he gives Keith a big grin and two thumbs up, clearly proud of his friend. Keith puffs through his nose amused and shakes his head. He can hear Hunk’s loud laugh over the music before he leaves the living room behind.

Except for those two moments, Keith’s eyes never leave Lance’s back. He isn’t really that worried that the other boy will fall or stumble, he knows Lance has a better control over his body than anyone else even when drunk. The reason he keeps looking at his back is because he wants to. Because he likes it.

“Lights on or off?” Lance asks when he opens the door to Allura’s bedroom.

“Off.”

Lance just shrugs and, still not looking back at Keith, walks towards the bed. As soon as his knees hit it, he lets himself fall on it face first, groaning. “How can a bed be this fluffy and comfortable at the same time? It’s outrageous.”

Keith chuckles and moves to sit on the bed next to Lance but he doesn’t lie down. Lance doesn’t get up either, instead he moves his head so that like this he can look at Keith better.

“Sooo, what’s going on?”

Keith is surprised to realize that he isn’t feeling as nervous about having this talk as he thought he’d be.

“I wanted to talk about us.”

Keith can feel Lance’s surprise as the other boy turns on his back and slowly sits up. He doesn’t say anything though. Once again he gives Keith the comfort they both know he needs and wants. They also both know that Keith always takes his time with things he cares about and, right now, Keith thinks that he cares the most about Lance and their relationship.

He starts rehearsing in his mind the words the wants to say out loud but they don’t feel right so he starts again, and again, and again. And Lance is nothing but patient when it comes to his friends and those he cares about, but he probably realized that Keith got too lost in his own thoughts.

“Us?” he repeated slowly.

“Yes, us,” Keith nods but once again remains silent. “I… You confessed and I rejected you.” He thinks that, in the end, the best way to do it is to just bite the bullet. He goes on, not even once looking at Lance knowing that he’ll lose his nerves if he does. “And… and at that time that was the way I felt. I didn’t like you the way- no I wasn’t in love with you the way you were with me. And, to be honest, I still don’t know if now I am in love with you like you are, but then… I think then I was at the beginning. I was at the beginning of falling in love with you. I just didn’t realize it at that time. But with time I started to wonder if maybe I felt the same way. Even right now I am still wondering because I…” –he closes his eyes briefly and sighs- “ _I want to take the next step_. I really really do but I’m scared that I’ll mess up something, or that it’s not really what I’m feeling or… or…”

Before Keith can go on and start feeling more helpless, Lance puts a hand on his cheek and turns his face to look him in the eyes.

“I’m in love you,” he says for what is probably the hundredth time, but it still makes Keith’s heart skip a beat and a wave of peace to wash over him. “That isn’t going to change. When you’re ready, I’ll still be here for you. No matter what.”

Keith really shouldn’t be surprised by Lance’s kindness and his willingness to wait for Keith to sort out his feelings. Lance has always been patient with him when needed and kind even in the moments when they were throwing around empty mean words. He is surprised, though, because no matter what, Lance never stops surprising him.

He feels the slow smile that grows on his lips and raises a hand to put over Lance’s.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! also for those that read the first part and left kudos and comments just... i love you guys and i can't thank you enough, they meant a lot to me!!!
> 
> also while i was writing this i had some thoughts that I obviously couldn't add to the fic like Pidge taking photos of Keith carrying Lance in his arms, which they used later as blackmail after those two became a couple; Allura is the only one oblivious to al that's happening around her regarding these two, she was more than surprised when she saw them kissing that morning when they stayed up to watch the sunrise; shiro asks hunk later what was going on and hunk acts like a proud dad and just smiles at shiro before he tell him: "they're growing up." shay is beside him drinking from her cup looking into the camera like she's in the office; and Lance obviously forgets all they talked about this night because life is not fair and it likes messing with these two
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @ciuucalata


End file.
